


Cake

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, gensakuweek, just them being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Just Genda bringing a sweet treat to his boyfriend in the hospital.gensakuweek Day 6 - hospital
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> it's tiny but i'm so happy to have managed to write something new again wwwwwww :D

Having to stay in the hospital was boring, to say the least. There were more and stronger words Sakuma would use for it instead, but he had already been scolded enough over scaring the nurses, so he reluctantly decided to shut up for once. At least for a bit.

At least there was still someone cheering him up and brightening his gloomy days stuck there.

And speaking of the devil… though angel might suit better the situation, really- but anyways-

Genda walked into the room as soon as he was allowed to, bright grin on his face and a small box in his hands. Sakuma couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at the sight.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?”

Genda's grin didn’t falter.

“What? Can’t I be happy to see my favorite person in the world?”

And that was all it took to reduce Sakuma to a flustered, stammering mess, his brain promptly ceasing to function entirely and no coherent words or sentences coming from his mouth. And Genda just laughed at the sight- because of course he did, of course he was enjoying slowly killing him like that. Where all this boldness came from, Sakuma had no idea, still used to seeing the kind yet firm keeper and friend they were all used to. He would never admit that he didn’t mind either way.

“Here- take this.”

And suddenly the box was resting on Sakuma's lap. He blinked, staring at the box, then up at him.

“What’s this…?”

“Open it and see.” Then he frowned a bit. “You can do that… right? Do your arms still hurt?”

Of course he was still concerned, even weeks after Shin Teikoku. Sakuma couldn’t really blame him.

“I’m fine, I can do this- don’t worry.” And with that, Sakuma flashed him a quick smile in an attempt to reassure him. Not like he wanted to make Genda do more than necessary, his hands were still bandaged despite his insistence that he was alright now.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sakuma carefully opened the box and pushed the lid aside. He couldn’t help but stare with wide eyes at the small, round, penguin cake sitting inside, a disposable spoon sitting next to it. The grin wasn’t leaving Genda's face now.

“Wait-” careful of not damaging the dessert, Sakuma took a quick look at the box. Plain baby blue, no logo anywhere on it. He blinked, his eyes wide. “You- did you make this-?”

Now his smile turned just a bit sheepish. That was all the confirmation Sakuma needed, really.

“It’s your favorite… I thought you’d like something to cheer you up while you’re still stuck here…”

And he was right.

Sakuma didn’t say anything else, just gently took his hand, carefully pulled him closer to take his shirt and made him lean in- right into his lips for a kiss, soft, kind and loving. When he let go of Genda's shirt and looked at him, he couldn’t help that tiny pride looking at the blush now tinting his cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome…”

The rest of the afternoon was warm and peaceful, Sakuma gladly stuffing his mouth with the new treat without a care for manners –hey, he was already stuck in the hospital, no one could judge him for that-, Genda sitting at his side and idly chatting, the smile not leaving his face once. When Sakuma was done eating, he just took that as his excuse to hold his hand and intertwine their fingers. He refused to leave until he was pretty much forced to.

Before leaving the room, Genda leaned in to return the kiss from before, just as gentle and loving as Sakuma's was.

“I love you. Be careful, alright? I’ll come back tomorrow.” He didn’t need to say it for the two of them to know that it was a promise. And Sakuma couldn’t have been happier hearing that, even with the disappointment that came with seeing him leave.

“Alright… I love you too.”


End file.
